


Легенда о герое

by Angmarsky



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/pseuds/Angmarsky
Summary: Уроборос/Статуя Правосудия (Богиня Штернбилда), Юрий Петров. АУАльтернативная легенда.
Kudos: 3





	Легенда о герое

Легенда, передаваемая из уст в уста в Штернбилде, с годами не только обросла несуществующими подробностями, но и изменилась до неузнаваемости. Людям свойственно приукрашать принесенный кем-то рассказ, наделяя его новыми, яркими красками. И уже не найти было истину, не осталось живых свидетелей тех событий. Кроме двоих.  
Навеки закаменевшая под взглядом василиска, Богиня смотрела на город изо дня в день. На то, как при малейших всплесках древней магии, на свет снова появляются ее дети – наделенные силой НЕКСТ, забывшие о Праматери, благодаря которой они обретают невиданную для человечества силу. Рождаются, живут и принимают разные формы воплощений. Те, на кого света досталось чуточку больше, становятся героями, возвращающимися под крыло статуи Правосудия и охраняющими людской покой. Те, до кого донесся лишь всплеск божественной магии, уходят под крыло набирающего силу змея.  
Змея, затаившего злобу с последней битвы, не простившего и не принявшего отказа. С каждым годом сжимающего невидимые кольца вокруг города, пропитывая ядом доверчивые души, наполняя их смятением, отчаянием и отсутствием веры.   
Они, ее НЕКСТЫ, жили и умирали у нее на глазах. Она оплакивала их дождями и улыбалась солнечными бликами, когда новые появлялись на свет. Впрочем, изменений в каменном облике никто не заметил бы никогда; пустые глазницы без зрачков застыли в вечно распахнутом, чуть удивленном состоянии.   
Змей зализывал раны, нанесенные в последнюю битву и креп, сладким шипением очаровывал неофитов, требовал жертв – каждая из которых многократно умножала его способности. Кольцо медленно замыкалось, дожидаясь того момента, когда гигантская рептилия, наконец, сможет укусить себя за хвост и смять всё, что внутри, с силой питона.   
Богиня не могла освободиться. Ее хватало лишь на то, чтобы изредка посылать искры жизни вниз, которые создавали людей со сверхспособностями, но эти люди были слабы и часто велись на сладкие речи зла. Она помнила Легенду еще ребенком, она укачивала на цепях Короля Героев, она наблюдала за тем, как падающий вертолет снес ей северную башню – это было больно. Люди копошились внутри, строили переходы и галереи, и только один из них иногда поднимал голову и внимательно смотрел на застывшее в камне лицо женщины. Возможно, он видел в ней отголоски собственных снов, ту мать, которую потерял и хотел найти. Он был не плохой и не хороший. Не желающий идти к свету более, но и не поддавшийся сладкоголосому Змею, живущий по своим собственным правилам, словно рыбка в банке – до тех пор, пока сила, как крупицы корма, была с ним.   
Он был сильнее Легенды, потому что не так просто ломался. И похож на Змея настолько, что иногда Богине, и правда, казалось, будто это дитя – их общее, единственное в своем роде, совместившее добро и зло по какому-то странному принципу, умудрившееся вырасти и процветать, неся в себе от обоих родителей – равное.   
Змей приходил иногда, ночью. Распластавшись над городом среди чернильно-черного неба, он сверкал ярко-зелеными глазами и смотрел на статую. Может быть, где-то в глубине души (если она у него, конечно, была) он и хотел бы вернуть всё назад. Но точка невозврата была давным-давно пройдена. Убивающий взгляд превратил прекрасную золотокудрую Богиню в навечно холодную статую, вокруг которой с годами вырос город – у ее ног. Словно лишнее напоминание Змею о том, что он убил, но не победил. Он мог бы расколотить эту скульптурную композицию в мелкий гравий, но это было бы слишком горько для него самого. Нет, она должна была увидеть своими зрячими и незрячими одновременно глазами, как он уничтожит всё то, что ей дорого, до последней капли. Дерзкая женщина, посмевшая отказать древнейшему и нанести ему рану, которая до сих пор кровоточит.  
Ну, а пока ее дети сражались друг с другом, используя силу, дарованную одной, против своих же братьев и сестер, и Змей мстительно наблюдал со своей стороны. Потери его не беспокоили нисколько. Помрут, охмурит новых. Даже лучше, что такой расход и текучка кадров – небо над Штернбилдом чаще плачет дождями. Но этот, особенный… беспокоил и древнее зло. Он был похож на самого Змея в юности, и одновременно бесил тем светом, что был у него внутри. Почти неразличимые черты Богини, почти необъяснимая боль в груди. Словно их общее проклятие, единственное, что сможет простить или уничтожить, тот самый Судья. Змей ненавидел его и боялся. И натравливал его братьев, и довел Легенду до грани – но свет продолжал мерцать за человеческой аурой ребер.   
Убийца и защитник. Преступник и закон. Змей и Ева.   
Иногда эти длинные кудри напоминали Злу об иных. И тогда он уползал подальше от города, сворачивался в черный клубок блестящих колец, гасил чешую и впадал в спячку. Древнейшим тоже снятся сны. О том, как всё могло бы быть, но никогда не было. О голубых глазах, летящем платье, звонком смехе и золотистых косах. Змей просыпался в тысячу раз злее. Ощущение вечной потери, которую не восполнит никакая месть, гнало его снова в небо над городом. Шипение смешивалось со звучанием гроз, люди внизу раскрывали зонты, по каменным щекам статуи Правосудия катилась влага, падающая с небес. Его или ее? Вряд ли кто-нибудь мог ответить на этот вопрос.   
В первые времена Змей пытался кусаться словами, оскорблял, злорадно шипел, обвивая монолитную скульптуру шуршащими кольцами в ночи, словно крепкими объятиями. Но потом понял, что она не отвечает уже не из гордости, а потому что не может, никак не может, ничего – только смотреть. Сам сломавший любимую игрушку, он бесился еще больше и снова уползал в ночь, полыхая зеленым пламенем в очах.  
Тем самым пламенем, что горело на конце арбалетной стрелы. Тем пламенем, что сжирало преступников на пользу правосудия и не грело алтарь Зла.   
Смерть и перерождение, сам символ Уробороса замыкался в самом себе – эту простая истина всегда была под носом и потому оставалась самой незамеченной на фоне хитрых умозаключений. Как пришли они в этот мир вместе, так и уходить им, вдвоем, камнями ли, огнем ли, небесными дождями. Без начала и без конца.   
А то, что так старался уничтожить Змей, было лишь не более чем яйцом, новорожденным созданием, их общим творением, которое при каждом последующем сжатии колец становилось лишь сильнее и крепче. 

Подошедший к зданию Суда мужчина остановился и поднял голову, потому что на плечо ему упала прозрачная капля. На светлом, идеальном костюме, этот штрих выделялся так явно, что Юрий поморщился.   
Странно, но на небе не было ни тучки. Утреннее солнце приятно светило, еще не начиная припекать, горизонт оставался чист и светел.  
Зеленый взгляд медленно скользил по этажам здания, пока не достиг верхней точки – лица статуи Правосудия. Расстояние было слишком большим, чтобы что-то рассмотреть с земли, но Юрию почему-то показалось, будто бы камень сочится влагой под каменными ресницами. Он не мог подняться в воздух прямо сейчас, вокруг было слишком много свидетелей, но пообещал себе, что этой же ночью вернется сюда и проверит, что за чертовщина творится в главной башне и куда смотрит ответственный за содержание скульптуры в чистоте и порядке.   
Юрию не нравилось, когда статуя плакала. Эту иррациональную мысль он сам не смог бы пояснить, но она вызывала в нем злости больше, чем беспомощность сошедшей с ума матери.


End file.
